Dearest
by DollyParadise
Summary: Fama, dinero y amor?, eso es todo... AVISO: sean amables, es un fic ryosaku, y no se si les guste n.n ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **prince of Tennis no mepertenece, solo ryoma (despertando), o.o como les decia, uuU PoT no me perteece ¬¬

**(yo) Ahodoll: **Bueno, o.o, esta historia va dedicada a: Marip y SaPaLu7 y Jacky otaku°-° ojala que les guste, y la historia comienza así...

**.:AhodollCeations:...  
Dearest**

**Aclaraciones:  
**En esta continuación Ryoma tiene 17 años, y sakuno 16 (se me hace raro que ryoma sea el mayor por que el nació en diciembre no o.o?) Como les iba escribiendo, Ryoma a tan corta edad era el mejor tenista en su categoría y era también una especie de miembro de los jóvenes mas guapos, tanto así que lo incluyan en las portadas de famosos cantantes y actores uuU, y sakuno ¬¬, bueno ella esta comenzando una especie de carrera modelo-actriz-cantante y por cierto le va a ir muy bien _(Encontraran parecido a la vida de Ayumi Hamasaki, recuerden que soy su fan numero uno, al igual que miles de personas mas que dicen lo mismo uuU)_, Cuando Ryoma regresa, todos van a recibirlo, y con TODOS me refiero a todos, es decir, prensa, paparazzi e incluso contratistas de Hollywood oo, pero el solo quería ver si ALGUIEN estaba cumpliendo cierta promesa ouu

Volviendo al tema les adelanto lo que pienso hacer (algo es algo no?)  
Ryoma secuestra a Sakuno y se la lleva a América, juntos vivirán aventuras librándose de periodistas y paparazzis que persiguen a ryoma, cuando vuelven a Japón pasa lo mismo solo que con Sakuno  
un rumor muy cierto ha llegado a manos de la prensa europea, Ambas celebridades tanto del deporte como de la música se han hospedado en la misma habitación (presidencial por supuesto), o sea que miles de personas intentaran averiguar lo que pasa en esa habitación uu

Antes de comenzar, mencionaré los nombres de los personajes que me acabo de inventar, y los afortunados son:  
Alex Mc. Collins: manager de Ryoma (23 años)  
Idomu Idaiji: manager de Sakuno (21 años) (este no me lomivente, ¬¬ es de (... ) averiguenlo!)  
Spike Valentine: Paparazzi principal (24 años)

Uu Continuo solo por que hoy no me han mandado deberes, ahora que lo pienso o.o justo cuando quiero dar lo mejor de mi en mis estudios no me mandan deberes, uu, continuemos con la historia…..

**Cap1: **De regreso?

_AMERICA_ ( que parte, no se o.o)

Alex: estas seguro que quieres abandonar el torneo  
Ryoma: No vale la pena  
- sabes cuantos millones estas perdiendo al salir tan drásticamente!  
- no mas de lo que he conseguido hasta ahora  
- hablare con tu padre, espero que haga algo para que sigas en…  
- no creo que pueda hacer nada, me emancipe hace un año recuerdas  
- Sigues siendo un menor ryoma, no tomes las cosas tan a la ligera  
- no por mucho, es solo cuestión de meses para que sea libre totalmente  
-y que harás después, tu vida es solo el tenis, comprende, no eres bueno en nada mas  
- me estas llamando fracasado  
- eso seria lo ultimo que pensaría de ti y lo sabes echizen, estoy seguro que si llegases a abandonar el tenis, algún contratista te pediría que poses en portadas de revistas de Play Boy o alguna mujer millonaria te pediría matrimonio, tu futuro esta asegurado pero eso no te da motivos para abandonar lo que te ha llevado tan alto  
- nadie dijo que abandonaría el tenis, solo será este torneo, no hay nadie que pueda hacerme un solo set, además, ya es hora de que el tenis tenga un nuevo campeón mundial, por lo menos por esta temporada  
- piensa lo que dirán de ti, sabes las clases de barbaridades que inventa la prensa solo para tener algo que publicar en las revistas de farándula  
- No recuerdo haberte preguntado nada, es mas, creo que estas hablando demasiado  
- Espera!  
- vine a avisarte que me retiraba, no ha pedirte permiso para hacerlo  
- y se puede saber que harás hasta entonces, digo, si se puede saber?  
- Japón  
- Japón, piensas abandonar el torneo para irte hasta Japón?  
- no tengo nada que explicarte, solo avísale a mis padres que saldre del pais,  
-podrías por lo menos tener la decencia de decírselos tu mismo no crees?  
- no lo hagas si no quieres, aun que si te niegas a hacerlo cierto cheque de pago no…  
- ¬¬ ¿A que numero marco?

_JAPON_

Idomu: Sakuno, la prensa acaba de llegar!  
- La verdad no entiendo por que tanto alboroto para una entevista que no llevara mas de media hora dijo sentada una joven mientras manicuristas, maquillistas, estilistas y diseñadores hacían su trabajo en ella  
- No es cualquier entrevista, son los reporteros de Times, además, recuerda que luego tienes sesión de fotografía  
- Esas cosas no son necesarias y sabes que no me siento cómoda con reporteros  
- estos no son reporteros, son críticos de farándula, además, ahora tienes una imagen que cuidar.., a, por cierto, tui abuela dejo un mensaje, dijo que la llamaras en cuanto te desocuparas, llámala a eso de las 10pm, y luego, iremos a cenar a un hermoso yate que reserve para ambos, que te parece? n.n  
- Las diez, pero si ahora no estoy haciendo nada, además no se vería bien que me vieran cenando con mi manager no crees?  
- se vería raro, solo que yo no soy cualquier contratista, recuerda que mi padre es el dueño de la discográfica para la que trabajas.. (Avex trax)  
-luego me sigues contando como las personas consiguen trabajo sin haber estudiado ¬¬, ahora necesito marcarle a la abuela, hace dos semanas que no la veo y hacerle una llamada no le hace daño a nadie

Sumiré: Sakuno, niña, por fin te acuerdas de llamarme  
Sakuno: lo siento abuela, es que últimamente a Idomu se le ocurrieron hacer contratos estupidos pero ya estoy libre  
- que raro, idomu me dijo que tenias entrevista y sesión de fotografía  
- o.o pues se cancelaron, ¿quieres que valla a pasar co tigo?  
- No, bueno si, recuerdas a ryoma….  
…./…..  
- sakuno, sigues en la linea ¬.¬  
- s…si, que me decias de ryoma  
- pues esta de regreso, pense que te comunicarias antes, justo ahora estoy saliendo, al aereopuerto, es que el no sabe que iremos a recibirlo…  
-o.o el no sabe…  
- de seguro y dira algo como mada mada dane cuando nos vea al fin y al cabo es ryoma..  
- u/u, si  
Idomu: Sakuno…, ya cuelga que tu peinado se arruinara  
Sakuno: ten go que colgar abuela…., mañana hablamos  
Sumire: no te preocupes , que descanses  
si… seria bueno hacer eso nn

_Aeropuerto _

(la verdad es que no me gusta describir ni bienvenidas ni despedidas, solo digamos que se saludaron, hubo peleas, golpes, jugo de de Sadaharu y dos o tres personas le dieron 20 vueltas al aereopuerto y bla..bla..bla…)

_  
En un restaurant…_

Momoshiro: de verdad que has crecido hechicen  
Ryoma: ¬¬ deja mis papas fritas  
- ¬¬ que egoísta, de seguro y comiste muchas en América..  
Sadaharu: no lo creo, u tenista experimentado como ryoma debe mantenerse en dietas y ejercicios multiples diariamente, es mas, hay el 85 de probabilidades de que esta sea su reencuentro con la comida chatarra  
Momoshiro: que suerto que no segui jugando tenis  
Eiji: nya! Se ha hecho muy tarde (1opm) ya es hora deregresar  
Syusuke;: es cierto, mi hermana y su esposo pasaran por nosotros, si quieren podemos llevarlos  
Kaoru: psssss  
Momoshiro: y dime ryoma, donde piensas hospedarte, de seguo sera en uno de esos lujosos hoteles no?  
Ryoma: ….. que ya no tenian que irse  
Momo: que genio, pero tienes razon, ya es muy tarde..

Eiji: nos vemos o chibi  
Syusuke: hasta luego  
Kawamura: fue un gusto verte  
Tezka- kaoru y el resto solo se despidieron asintiendo con la cabeza……….

Sumire: y dime ryoma, donde piensas quedarte?  
Ryoma: no tengo con que

**ACLARACION:** Ryoma es multimillonario por asi decirlo, es decir que tiene plata hasta en los ….u/u bueno, el punto es que el tiene hasta para comprase una mansión, es decir que espero hasta que todos se fueran para irse con Sumire, y… para encontrarse con alguien que no lo fue a recibir..

Sumire: como que no tienes donde quedarte!  
Ryoma: solo traje un poco de ropa, nadie sabe que he venido hasta japon  
- ya se me hacia raro que tus padres no me hayan avisado que venias  
-……  
- uu, descuida puedes quedarte con migo  
- (si) gracias, dijo tomando sus cosas y como ya sabia donde dirigirse, pidio un taxi y asi fue como se fueron…

_  
Hotel Green Dreams 6 estrellas_

Idomu: Sakuno, SAKUNO, donde se habra metido

_  
Casa ryusaki_

Sakuno: abuela, ¿Qué extraño? Tanto ha demorado la bienveida para ryoma, uu, me hubiera gustado ir a recibirlo, T.T apenas y pude escaparme… o.o no importa, ya que estoy aquí iré a tomar un baño normal, me acostare en una cama normal y si mi abuela quiere, comeré una cena normal nn, pero primero ire a bañarme… si nn

_Afuera de la casa ryusaki _

Sumire: (habriendo CON la llave)  
Ryoma: nadie le va a abrir la puerta  
Sumire: no, hace tiempo que vivi sola, tu te podras quedar en la habitación de sakuno hasta que hables con tus padres  
Ryoma: si (uu mejor me hubiera ido a un hotel)  
Sumire: sube, es el primer cuarto de la planta alta  
Ryoma: si

_EX cuarto de sakuno_

Ryoma se proponía abrir la puerta pero escucho unos ruidos, asi que la abrio solo un poco, como para ver por un espacio y ahí estaba, sakuno ryusaki acababa de ponerse un pijama, es decir que el la vuio mientras lo hacia u/u  
Ryoma sintio como un liquido salia de su nariz, era sangre, el que creia que eso solo pasaba en las animaciones japonesas

Sakuno: ABUELA! Ya llegaste  
Ryoma o.o

Sakuno habre la puerta y se encuentra con ryoma en pose de espia con la nariz chorreando de sangre  
Sakuno: o.o  
Ryoma OO

**  
:CONTINUARA?...  
Si, fue una prgunta u.uU**

Y que les parecio, espero que me dejen comentarios….  
No se si es por el RyoSaku o si es por que le voy a meter poarte de los rumores esparcidos de Ayumi Hamasaki y Nagase Tomota o.o pero este fic me esta gustando n.n _ (perdon por los Horrores ortograficos o.oU)_

**Ultima Aclaracion: **Soy una fan a muerte de Ayumi Hamasaki , o.o alguien aca tambien es?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **pot no me pertenece, o.o se le ocurrio primero a konomi T.T y lo pero es que no hizo casi nada de ryosaku, n.n, ero para eso existen las fan autoras, alegrandoles la vida a todas las seguidoras del ryosaku...

**AhodollNota: **See, see, ya me dijeron que continuara los fics, o.o pero que conste que SOLO por que ustedes me dijeron, por que yo no me quería arriesgar a dañar los fics que tanto me costaron (los hice semi dormida eso cuesta), bien, estoy feliz (no lo suficiente) por que ya tengo mi propio pen-drive, claro que antes usaba mi reproductor como drive pero ahora ya se volverá mucho mas cómodo n.n, solo por eso, mejor dicho, cada vez que algo bueno me pase me verán subiendo continuaciones, y cuando no este con tanta alegria (todos los dias restantes) me veran subiendo fics nuevos ……, ahora mismo, estoy de buenas, nn, asi que lean la continuación de este fic que tanto e gusta (por Ayu y por el Ryosaku )

**AH!**, si hay lectoras de el fic Ayuidame, les aviso que el cap 3 ya esta actualizado, es que al parecer al principio hubo un problema al subirlo n.n, ahora ya lo pueden leer (no le digan a nadie pero es un _leemon_)

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Dearest**

**Cap2**: Fama?

Sakuno habré la puerta y se encuentra con ryoma en pose de espia con la nariz chorreando de sangre  
Sakuno: o.o  
Ryoma OO

Sumire: Ryoma, pasa algo, oO Sa…sakuno!  
Sakuno: gomen nasai ryoma-kun  
-Que le paso a ryoma dijo sumire acercándose preocupada esta chorreando de sangre dijo mientras se agachaba (mi parte vampiro dice °¬° - son babas)  
Yo abrí la puerta y…., T.T perdón, no sabia que el estaba, le he golpeado sin querer  
-Es verdad, ryoma, eso fue lo que paso dijo sumire dudosa al ver que sakuno se había puesto una de las pijamas que tenia aun en su antiguo cuarto  
-no, fue mi culpa dijo ryoma siguiendo la corriente debí haber tocado la puerta ¬¬  
-¬¬ tal vez sakuno debió haber avisado que venia dijo aliviándose sumire  
-uu, perdón, me he escapado de ….n.n, no importa, hoy vine a pasarla con tigo obasan  
- bueno, ayuda a ryoma a limpiarse y deja que se cambia, pensaba hacerlo dormir en tu habitación pero ahora…..  
- Ryoma kun se quedara a dormir acá, o.o entonces yo….  
- dormirás en mi cuarto, no hay problema uu  
- gracias, nn igual pensaba regresar mañana  
-si, tus guardaespaldas vendrán a buscarte  
R: guardaespaldas?  
Es una historia muy larga dijo sumire mientras tomaba su monedero y bajaba las escaleras  
a donde vas abuela?  
- a comprar, ¬¬ y pienso demorarme, uu además a ryoma le gustara mas condensar contigo, ¬¬ y tienen tanto que contarse dijo mientras se alejaba a comprar quien sabe que cosa

_sala_  
(sakuno se habia vuelto a cambiar, después de todo no podia atender a su "visita" en pijamas)

poniéndole una gasa a ryoma es increíble, dijo la joven ryusaki  
- que cosa  
- que aun no dejas de sangrar  
- ………(silencio)  
- nn, no has cambiado en casi nada  
- ¬¬ y que, ¿tu si?  
-o.o bueno, n.n al menos te hice hablar  
- la entrenadora menciono algo sobre "guardaespaldas"  
- o.o, uuU ah, eso ¬¬  
- a que se refería?  
- bueno, pues veras nnU

_---------Flash back sakuno-----------_  
- música sakuno, por que tendría que escuchar musik  
- a, bueno….  
_---------fin del Flash back mode-----------_

- bueno que?  
- soy una… ¬¬ una…. u.u…… una….UNA DIPLOMATICA o.o, si eso, soy una diplomática con guardaespaldas y todo  
- y tienes….16, no?  
- o.o si…  
- pues si Japón sigue aceptando gente tan joven para los cargos públicos no quiero saber que pasara con este país en 2 años  
-uuU, ………., y dime  
-……  
- que a sido de ti Ryoma-kun?  
- …….. Nada nuevo  
- nnU, lo sabia, no has cambiado en nada

La conversación habría podido profundizarse pero unos ruidos de alguien intentando entrar a la fuerza los alerto…

- es la entrenadora?  
- no, ella llevo las llaves recuerdas  
- intentan entrar, tu quédate acá  
-o.o, "esto ya lo he vivido antes," o o, ryoma, espera! Que haces con esa raqueta, oye…….a donde vas?  
- que te quedes acá, yo me encargo

En el recibidor tres hombres de negro (como en la peli) entraron siendo lo mas directos posibles y se dirigieron hacia sakuno, claro que no contaban con que ryoma comenzara a medio matarlos con su twist Server"""""

- ryoma-kun, o.o eso no era necesario

PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO! Dijo entrando idomu sakuno ryusaki, explica, por que estas sola con este sujeto, Donde esta tu abuela!

- quien es el, dijo ryoma algo furico por la forma tan fresca en la que el "desconocido" se dirigía hacia sakuno

- el es…. dijo algo nerviosa la joven mientras salía de detrás del sofá  
- soy su representante, y tu quien eres

- ….. Representante de que dijo confuso ryoma  
- responde prime…. Oo, espera, conoces a sakuno y no sabes quien es ell…. idomu fue interrumpido

-MIREN QUE TARDE ES dijo sakuno interrumpiendo, aH, idomu, nn, no tenias por que preocuparte, solo Salí a tomar aun poco de aire y decidí venir a visitar a mi abuela

Ryoma solo miraba serio la charla de la cual había sido excluido

- y para tomar un poco de aire tuviste que tomar un avión desde Fukuoka hasta Tokio? dijo cada vez mas molesto el manager de sakuno  
- o.o, uu no me di cuenta, n.n, de seguro lo pase por alto no crees

Suficiente sakuno, me dejaste esperando junto con el equipo de fotografía dijo mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo sabes cuantos millones se invirtieron para este calendario esta vez la halaba hacia el intentando llevársela consigo sabes el tiempo que tuvimos que invertir en ese bendito proyecto esta vez sakuno estaba siendo lastimada y soltó un sonido en forma de queja

Ryoma no soportaba que ese sujeto tratara de esa forma a "su" sakuno, la alejo de sus manos y se puso entre ambos diciendo……

- parece que ella no se quiere ir dijo mientras mostraba a su ahora nuevo rival una de sus mas amenazadoras sonrisas  
- quien te crees enfrentándome de esa manera

Ryoma echizen! se escucho desde la entrada, sabes quien es verdad?

- genial, dijo ryoma con un gesto nada contento al ver a su "querido" manager

- no, y tampoco me interesa dijo Alex mc collins mientras dejaba su equipaje en la entrada

-Para esto has venido hasta Japón, para ver a tu amiguita la explotada por su marido? dijo Alex dirigiendo una mirada de reproche hacia el joven tenista

- o.o disculpe, dijo sakuno exaltándose por el comentario del desconocido

- Americanos! Dijo idomu

- por si no lo sabias estas frente al mejor tenista de los últimos tiempos  
-basta dijo ryoma enfureciéndose por cada letra pronunciada por Alex

- Echizen ryoma con tan solo 17 años de edad ha ganado todos los partidos en su categoría, y a pesar de no estar en edad, ya encabeza la lista de los mejores en todas las categorías y estas frente a su manager

- ja, como si me importara, para tu información estas frente al representante de la cantante numero uno de todo Japón, y no solo eso, Sakuno es también la artista mas influyente de todo Asia, las jovencitas niponas incluso las mujeres copian el estilo de Sakuno

- Idomu, dijo sakuno algo avergonzada con las cosas que ella mismo ignoraba

De repente, se escucharon cámaras capturando las "imágenes de la semana", eran paparazzis, y no cualquiera, eran paparazzis dirigidos por Spike Valentine, el dolor de cabeza mas temido por toda celebridad

- ENCARGENSE, dijeron ambos "representantes" y de la nada, 20 hombres, todos vestidos de negro aparecieron de la nada, 10 japoneses y 10 americanos, todos musculosos, altos y según las chicas atractivos (los dibuje y así me dijeron que salieron uuU)

- suficiente, dijo el joven tenista, mientras llevaba con sigo a sakuno, ambos abandonaron el lugar, fotografiados un par de cientos de veces y abriéndose paso entre sus respectivos guardaespaldas…..

Tal vez esa noche no fue nada cómoda para ambas celebridades pero créanme, sus respectivos fans y seguidores tendrían mucho de que hablar en la mañana siguiente mientras lean sus revistas (deportivas, farándula, periódicos, diarios internacionales, Internet, una que otra columna de rumores)

_Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo_  
- : increíble, ya me esta gustando esta historia o.o, nn, tienen suerte, mi mami cree que estoy trabajando en una monografía o algo así (no me acuerdo que mentira le dije), así que seguiré escribiendo n.n  
_Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo_

Ryoma y sakuno se alejaron lo suficiente como para perder a los tres autos que sus managers mandaron mientras tomaban un taxi…….

-Ryoma-kun.., dijo sakuno sonrojada al ver que ryoma aun no la soltaba  
- , vamos, a un hotel, cualquiera……….., será solo por esta noche, ¿estas de acuerdo?  
o/o, si, no..no hay problema

Al llegar al su destino (el hotel mas caro de Tokio) el taxista pidió un autógrafo a sakuno para su "hija" que tanto la admiraba..

- con que diplomática eh? dijo ryoma algo divertido  
- o.o, ah, se me olvido decirte mi otra ocupación…

Llegando a la recepción, se vio como los empleados hacían 2 filas para darles la bienvenida, por muy mejor hotel que fuera, no siempre el mejor jugador de tenis llegaba junto con la mejor cantante del jpop a pasar la noche a su prestigioso hotel

Buenas noches, en que podemos ayudarles  
- la suite presidencial, dijo sin pensarlo dos veces ryoma  
Sakuno halo del brazo de ryoma y le hizo una seña para que se agachara y asi poder hablarle al oído (Ryoma es súper alto z )

- ryoma-kun, por que has pedido la presidencial, con dos habitaciones normales bastaba  
- es la costumbre, según ese tal Idomu eres famosa no, ya deberías estar acostumbrada  
- uu, la verdad es que es él el que hace este tipo de cosas  
- entonces deja que yo me haga cargo de ti esta noche, dijo ryoma mientras sacaba su tarjeta Gold (esas tarjetas de crédito que se aceptan en todas partes del mundo) y lleno los datos necesarios aun que por alguna "extraña" razón el recepcionista se adelantaba en escribir la mayoría de ellos

La suite era gigantesca, ocupaba toda la planta alta, con disposición a una terraza con piscina y yacusi (o como se escriba)

- sigo pensando en que esto es demasiado dijo Sakuno acomodándose en uno de los tantos sillones de cuero y pieles que tenia esa habitación…

Ryoma por su arte se había acomodado en una habitación que contaba con un plasma gigantesco que claro, receptaba TODOS los canales existentes (T.T yo también quiedo eso)

Sakuno se acerco y noto que su príncipe estaba dormido de una forma que según ella (y yo) lo hacia verse mas sexy de lo que era (o.o eso es posible?)

Sakuno sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco y se sentó junto a el, lo miro por unos momentos y cuando comenzó a sentir sueño se despidió de el con un tierno beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo, por suerte el estaba dormido y no lo notaria, pero poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndola y se quedo dormida junto al joven tenista (12:30 am) (media media noche nn)

(3:00 am) (Madrugada), sakuno sintió como su cuerpo era rodeado por un par de brazos masculinos, sakuno abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de la muy comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban, si ryoma despertaba, que pensaría de ella……  
Intento levantarse, pero ryoma la atraía cada vez mas hacia el…., a sakuno le gustaba, es mas, le encantaba el simple hecho de tener a ryoma echizen encima suyo, y sentir que el se apegaba cada vez mas a ella la enloquecía…. Pero eran las tres de la madrugada, hacia sueño y sakuno volvió a quedarse dormida……………

_  
¿Qué tal va el fic, tienen que decirme!_

El sol comenzaba a volverse molesto, sakuno quito uno de los tantos mechones que le estorbaban la vista y le sorprendió mucho despertar en la cama de la habitación, sola, despeinada, las ropas que llevaba fueron reemplazadas por una camiseta de hombre (adivinen de quien?) y…… ella no recordaba nada, la puerta de la inmensa habitación se abrió para dar paso a ryoma, que entraba…. Sin…sin camisa!

Ahodoll: y que tal, n.n, ven de lo que soy capaz cuando medio vuelvo a mi estado alegre de antes, ¬¬ y lo mas extraño es que ahora tengo problemas mucho mas serios que antes, me gustaría contárselos (con lo comunicativa que soy) pero no puedo por temor a que las personas cuya actitud comienzo a detestar lean lo que las incluye (o.o por si acaso, no es ni haruko ni gensa ok)

_CONTINUARA_ (es una pregunta, **respondanla!**)

**RECORDANDO:** este fic es para marip, SaPaLu7 y Jacky Otaku (que por cierto ya no me escriben T.T) toy triste, o.o ahora me demoro en actualizar

De repente una multitud con antorchas se acercan a mi casa dispuestas a quemarme gritando.. BRUJA: BRUJA: o.o esa es otra historia n.n, también es un ryoSaku, nn, ¬¬ pero esa si no la subo, uu se queda para mis adentros (eso si, es súper chistosa, )

n.n, para subir la continuación necesioto leer por lo menos 15 comentarios, y si veo que solo tiene 4 estrellitas saco el fic de la red (es que alguien me dijo que era ridiculo T.T) n.n gracias a todas por leer y saludos a: Tsu asakura, haine asakura, papamong3, Cherry, Sakuno y lulacane, GRACIAS A TODAS!

**ACLARACION:** aho: significa idiota y estupida, doll: muñeca, sin embargo eso no significa mi nick, antes yo era la fan #1 de inuyahsa (al igual que miles de chicas mas que decian lo mismo), por eso me puse Ahome, pero ese nick era muy comun, y como mi nombre real es Dolly (Aunque usted no lo crea de Rypleys), hice una combinacion muy a mi estilo, asi que Ahodoll no es un insulto a mi misma, pero eso si, se pronuncia aodoll, no ajodoll


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** nada de nada me pertenece T.T

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, me extrañaron, por que yo extrañe escribirles u.u, bueno, pues aquí les traigo la continuación de este lindo fic, creo que ya lo dije antes pero se los vuelvo a escribir: este fic lo hice en base a algunas de los sucesos de Ayumi Hamasaki (diva japonesa del Jpop) y Nagase Tomoya (miembro del grupo Tokio) y lo adapte para mi pareja favorita en un fic RyoSaku, espero que les este gustando el fic y si tienen ideas para "algún suceso" seria grandioso, bueno, ahora si les dejo leer el fic, n.n, diviértanse!

* * *

**...:AhodollCrations:...  
_Dearest_**

**  
Cap4: nosotros ( T.T no se me ocurrio otro tema o.oU)**

El sol comenzaba a volverse molesto, sakuno quito uno de los tantos mechones que le estorbaban la vista y le sorprendió mucho despertar en la cama de la habitación, sola, despeinada, las ropas que llevaba fueron reemplazadas por una camiseta de hombre (adivinen de quien?) y…… ella no recordaba nada, la puerta de la inmensa habitación se abrió para dar paso a ryoma, que entraba…. Sin…sin camisa!

-por fin despiertas!

-ryoma kun! (dijo o primero que se le ocurrió u.uU)

-no te asustes, anoche te dormiste con migo verdad (sonriendo acusadoramente)

-.bu…bueno.., yo no……….y tu……………..

-no importa, mira lo que traje (enseñándole ropa nueva), si nos ven saliendo con las mismas ropas que anoche no nos dejaran tranquilos en todo un mes

-tu… tu me quitaste la ropa? o/o

-no, cuando estas medio dormidas haces todo lo que te piden sabes?

- o/o to….todo!

Ryoma disfrutaba confundir a su "amiga" del pasado, y créanme, planeaba disfrutar su confusión al máximo

- de que tienes miedo Ryusaki, dudas acaso de mi actitud contigo?

Si lo que ryoma quería es hacerle pensar a sakuno que entre el y ella hubo algo, lo estaba logrando…

-entonces………yo…. Exactamente en que te obedecí?

- no querrás saberlo ryoma entrego la ropa que había conseguido para sakuno y luego se acerco a ella susurrándole al oído: quiero devuelta mi camisa, u/u y eso por poco hace que a sakuno le de un paro cardiaco con todo y convulsiones

Sakuno quedo sola en la enorme habitación (la suite tiene una habitación presidencial y mas habitaciones aparte de esa (play-room, mini sala de cine, etc…) era claro que ryoma le había dado espacio para que se cambiase de ropa (las que le trajo eran de marca), sakuno se cambio rápidamente, pero una vez que lo hizo se sintió verdaderamente incomoda con las prendas que el tenista había conseguido para ella, si lo que el quería era ver mas de ella, créanme que no pudo ser mas directo (mini-mini falda Jean, bolera blanca semitransparente que hacían combinado bonito con el sujetador rosa que ya traía puesto y unas botas tobilleras negras (existe lo ultimo o.o?))

-ry..ryoma-kun, no encontraste nada mejor (dijo asomándose pero a la vez ocultándose en la entrada de la mini sala de cine)

Ryoma que estaba sentado en un enorme sillón, se inclino un poco para ver mejor la ropa de sakuno (o a ella?), y cuando consiguió observarla desde un mejor ángulo, sonrió de manera rara…. (o.oU)

-de que te quejas, ustedes las "modelos" siempre enseñan incluso mas de para lo que se les paga, ¿o me equivoco?

Ryoma había sido directo(otra vez) eso era clásico en el, pero se pudo haber ahorrado su comentario de "eso es lo que creo de ti"

-ME HAS VISTO ALGUNA VEZ CON ESTE TIPO DE TRAPOS! sakuno en verdad estaba molesta

- pues esos trapos eran los mas caros del lugar en el que los compre…….

-Tu y tus ironías, no te pedí que me compraras nada, y tampoco te pedí que me trajeras hasta acá, ME VOY! tirando la puerta 

- ¬¬ mada mada dane ryoma suspiro muy profundamente, espero unos diez segundos y salio inmediatamente en busca de la chica que según recordaba, era muuuuuuy despistada

Primero buscaría en los pasillos, luego en la recepción y tal vez en los estacionamientos para luego ir por ella a las calles de Tokio, pero recordó, su habitación estaba en el ultimo piso de los 78 que tenia el lujoso hotel, sáquenle cuentas, cuantos pasillos habían por piso, si Ryoma no sabia lo que era estar preocupado, ahora lo experimentaría por primera vez…..

Cogió su chompa (cuero negro) y salio de su suite, pero justo en la entrada estaba ella, sentada apoyada en sus rodillas, como niña pequeña…..

-pensé que te ibas fingiendo despreocupación

-me perdí!  
-mada mada dane

- me llevas a casa? seguía acurrucada en ella misma, lo dijo sin mirarlo

- tengo una mejor idea……..

**/dos semanas después, en las calles de Tokio circulaba lo siguiente/**

Sakuno Ryusaki y el tenista juvenil, Echizen Ryoma, fueron descubiertos recientemente cuando fueron a Los Ángeles para su "pre-luna de miel". En su regreso a Japón, se calentaron las cosas aun mas. La última publicación de la revista "Women Seven" muestra fotos de la agradable pareja intimidando entre ellos a la llegada de Los Ángeles. Sakuno estaba siendo mimada, ya que de esperar en la cola de los inmigrantes le dolían las piernas, y ryoma la llevaba a cuestas.

Informes recientes indican que Sakuno y Ryoma habían ido de vacaciones. Sin embargo, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que salían juntos después de cinco años de noviazgo secreto, de ahí que ambos se sintieran emocionados en el viaje. Aparte de eso, Sakuno vestía marcas buenas de ropa de la cabeza a los pies, incluso la marca de su gorra blanca era la marca favorita de la estrella inglesa de fútbol Beckham. La aparición de ellos dos en el aeropuerto llamo claramente la atención.  
Aclaración: se fueron de paseo, y dicen que fue luna de miel, no se veían desde que ryoma se fue (cuando tenia 12) o sea desde hace cinco años, y ahora catalogan ese tiempo como romance a distancia, ¬¬ eso debe ser lo malo de ser famosos (T.T yo quiedo pre-luna de miel con Ryoma XD ¿y ustedes' o.o?

Idomu Idaiji, quien leía histérico una de las tantas revistas en las que aparecían "novedades" sobre la pareja mas envidiable tanto en América como en Japón, había comenzado a marcar a Alex Mc. Collins, representante de la joven prodigio del tenis, si no unían fuerzas, las carreras de sus representados y las suyas se verían expuestas al fracaso (¬¬ si claro)

En una sencilla cabaña, se encontraban ambas celebridades, no sabían desde cuando, pero estar uno junto al otro se había vuelto costumbre, sino necesidad, sakuno bestia un capri verde militar y una blusa amarillo crema de tirantes, ryoma traía unos jeans y una camiseta blanca súper holgada, ambos, abrazados en una caricia que los hacia uno solo, el la cubría del frió con una manta muy acogedora mientras la veía tomar chocolate caliente…..

- Ryoma-kun, ¿Cuándo vamos a regresar a Tokio, la abuela no esta nada contenta con tu secuestro…

- ………….., luego pensaremos en eso quitándole la taza de chocolate, no precisamente para tomar un poco ¬¬)

- llevas diciendo eso desde que hemos llegado, Idomu no ha dejado de intentar localizarnos en todos los hoteles a los que hemos ido y tu manager tampoco esta muy feliz que digamos con tu "repentino descanso" respecto al tenis……

- ya te dije tomado su cara y acercándola que luego lo solucionaríamos además, ahora no estamos en ningún hotel…..

Ryoma había abierto sus piernas, colocando a sakuno frente a el (o.o la escena es tierna no fuerte XD) sakuno tenia sus ojos prendidos a los de el, ryoma sonrió una vez mas antes de comenzar a acercar la cara de sakuno a la de el o mejor dicho, acercar sus labios, sakuno comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras ryoma acortaba la distancia entre ellos, el momento fue cerrado con un beso, no precisamente como o esperaba sakuno, Ryoma la besaba desesperadamente, por suerte para ella y sus pulmones, el encargado del lugar (las cabañas) había llegado a avisarles que la energía seria desconectada en mas o menos media hora, después, solo dependerían del resplandor que la fogata les quisiera compartir……

**/demasiado joven/**

Sakuno se había levantado a hacer cualquier cosas, sabia que lo que ryoma quería no eran solo besos, y conociéndose, seguramente ella no se opondría a su príncipe ni a sus ambarinos ojos….

Ella estaba en la cocina haciendo mas "chocolate", el fuego lo había opuesto al mínimo, esto le haría ganar tiempo, haber si mientras estaba ausente a ryoma le daba sueño y se olvidaba de lo que realmente quería (o.oU) pero sus suposiciones fuero falsas, ryoma la rodeo por la espalda besando su cuello y jugando con su pequeña blusa (le sigo o.o, u.u, no, dejemos el lime para luego) sakuno dejo caer "accidentalmente" la olla con el chocolate que aun estaba caliente, ryoma alzo a sakuno para que no saliese lastimada (quemada) y el se alejo con ella en sus brazos y fueron directamente al sillón, una vez ahí, el la dejo y la volvió a acomodar entre la sábana que anteriormente la protegía ya era costumbre para el susurrarle cosas al oído, esta vez dijo: lo hiciste apropósito verdad, y deposito u tierno beso en su mejilla dejando a sakuno súper roja, u/u al menos ryoma tendría algo con que entretenerse (secando el tiradero de la cocina), sakuno intentaría dormir, o fingir que lo hacia cuando ryoma volviese por ella (XD se escribe y lee raro)

**/salida publica/7**

Los Ángeles, la ciudad de las luces (artificiales u.uU) estaba lleno de casinos, hoteles, moteles y demás, ryoma estaba consiente que para sakuno ese mundo era desconocido y el procuraría que siguiese siéndolo, el la había llevado a las afueras de la ciudad, en un hermoso centro turístico cuyo lugar de hospedaje serian las cabañas, pensando que así tendrían mas privacidad (uu : salio a nanjiroh), para su mala surte, el atractivo del lugar había llegado, " La Feria", ese estupido lugar lo único que hizo fue llenar su lugar perfecto de extrañas personas con costumbres nada comunes….  
Sakuno había estado viendo como arreglaban el lugar, obviamente el no se negaría a llevarla a pasar un buen rato, después de todo a eso estaban ahí, para pasar buenos ratos (¬¬ según el o/o no pregunten!)

-estas seguro que también querías ir? sakuno caminaba agarrada al brazo de ryoma, mientras en su otra mano llevaba un algodón de azúcar que le había comprado ryoma

-si, que se supone que se hace en estos lugares?

- n.n, quieres ganar ositos?

- ganar ositos? ¬¬

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakuno caminaba al lado de ryoma, ella llevaba en sus manos un oso gigante color lila, era el premio mayor de una de las atracciones del lugar, ryoma por su parte llevaba cientos de peluches tamaño normal, la escena que daban era la de la pareja perfecta, el novio guapo ganando premios para su novia, el solo podía sonrojarse, en su infancia, había roto la mayoría de sus juguetes   
(mientras no fueran una pelota ) y ahora mirenlo, cargado de peluches, y todo era la culpa de una chica….

-Mira ryoma! señalando la rueda de la fortuna  
- ryoma ro divertido, por fin un lugar en el que sentiría cómodo con ella, a solas! quieres subir?

-¬¬ no, uu, le temo a las alturas

- ¬¬ entonces para que me diiste que viera hacia ese lugar

- ¬¬ por que te estas perdiendo del paisaje uu

- mada mada dane…..

**/regreso a Tokio/**

- estas segura de que quieres regresar

- n.n, no, pero ya compraste los pasajes

- ¬¬ puedo botarlos u/u

Millones de reporteros, periodistas, paparazzis y turistas sacaban todas las fotos que podían al gran prodigio de tenis y a su desconocida compañera (la prensa es americana y no saben quien es sakuno, ¬¬ todavía)

**:CONTINUARA? (es pregunta, respondan o.o)**

* * *

**n/ahodoll: **T.T mi mai me esta retand ,oo, XD pero tengo que dejarlas hasta aquí, o.o espero que me digan que tal va el fic y si tienen ideas bonitas me las mandan para ver donde las pongo, n.n, saludos a todas y sigan leyendo……  
chau! 


	4. el cap ta guacalas

**N/ahodoll:** hola queridas lectoras, estoy de vuelta y bla, bla, bla (aquí va mi discurso de entrada) bueno, ustedes lo que quieren leer es el fic, no mis pequeñas tragedias, así que acá les traje la conti, n.n

**:AhodollCreations:  
Dearest **

**Cap** "(no tengo idea XD): **Sucesos**

Ambos jóvenes habían abordado el avión que les llevaría de regreso a Japón, Ryoma había pagado un "poco mas de la cuenta", para reservar una parte de la primera clase, tal vez era intencional o tal vez no, pero a Sakuno le DABA LA IMPRESIÓN de que Ryoma trataba de impresionarla, siempre estaba comprándole cosas innecesarias o reservando grandes espacios en restaurantes solo para tener mas "privacidad", que por cierto no tenia sentido, ya que el no hacia mas que responder cualquier comentario que ella le hiciera

-Ryoma-kun, no tenias que pagar tantos pasajes solo para tener mas espacio  
- el dinero es lo de menos..

Sakuno guardo silencio, luego se asomo por la ventana para marearse, digo, para contemplar el paisaje que brindaba el estar a muchos metros de altura, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, de no ser por cierta personita que se le había adelantado, y que ahora descansaba cómodamente en su hombro

- Ryoma! o/o  
- … u.u .z.z.Z.Z.Z:

No era molesto tener un rostro tan bello como el del príncipe sobre ella, pero por muy bonito que fuese, el pesaba. Sakuno intento levantarlo y acomodarlo de nuevo en su asiento, lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿Cuándo se había cambiado, pero antes de que se respondiera a ella misma, ryoma se le cayo de las manos, ahora el estaba encima de ella, por suerte tenia buenos reflejos y gracias a ellos no estaban en el suelo, sakuno se dirigió a un asiento con ryoma encima, intento sentarlo a el, pero se movía mucho y ella termino en el

Descripción de la escena: (esto es para que me medio entienda u.u) Sakuno esta sentada en un asiento de avio, ryoma, que hace unos momentos descansaba sobre su hombro, ahora descansaba sobre una parte un poco mas "cómoda", el estaba arrodillado y "dormido", ella, para intentar apartarlo puso sus manos en sus hombros (imagínense la escena) ya, n.n, bueno, ahora sigamos con el fic

Una azafata paso por el lugar para ofrecerles caviar o algo por el estilo, pero se detuvo al encontrase con la "curiosa" escena que estaba dando su celebridad favorita de tenis (no sabe quien es sakuno), después de llorar de envidia (XD) reacciono y la mejor idea que pudiese llegar en toda su vida se presento justo ahí, Tomo una cámara y tomo varias fotos de varios Angulo, y cuando sakuno se volteo percatándose de su presencia, ella desapareció, procurando no acercarse para darles "privacidad"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryoma comenzó a reaccionar con los insistentes "ryoma levántate" de sakuno, cuando abrió por completo sus ojos, se sorprendió mucho al encontrar… eso

-u/u podrías levantarte?  
- o.o espera un momento…  
- o/o Ryoma!

-Esta bien levantándose y sentándose alado de ella ahora dime sonriendo bello XD-exactamente que hacías conmigo encima de ti  
- baka, u.uU, fuiste tu quien se quedo dormido  
- ¬¬ en el asiento, no encima de ti  
- exacto, o.o estabas en Mi asiento  
-te perdono ryoma se puso enfrente de ella, inclinándose en su asiento y rodeándolo para que no pudiera "escapar"- pero con una condición..

Los rostros de ambos estaban a punto de rozarse, pero una turbulencia lo evito, solo que había terminado lanzando a sakuno encima de ryoma

-esto basta, estas perdonada

Sakuno se levanto lo mas rápido posible, este tipo de actitud en Ryoma eran extrañas, y desde esa noche en la cabaña sakuno decidió mantenerse alejada, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que al tenista no se le alborotaran las hormonas…

Y así continuo se viaje, sakuno pidió una manta a la azafata, lo extraño fue que ella comento algo como que "con una no bastaría", pero ignoro a que se refería y le resto importancia, ryoma por el contrario, se reprochaba internamente sus "actos", el no es de ser expresivo y menos de esa manera, para alguien con un ego como el, mostrarse débil ante una mujer en publico es decepcionante

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al llegar a Japón, ryoma quedo sorprendido por la multitud que se aglomeraba para recibir a su querida sakuno, no todas las veces puedes ver a la diva de Jpop llegar de un viaje repentino con el soltero mas cotizado, empezando por que tan solo tiene 17, con apenas haber puesto un pie en el recibidor internacional, cientos de hombres de negro comenzaron a formar cadenas para evitarles el paso a chicas y hombres enardecidos, ryoma fue separado de sakuno, tan malo eran los servicios de los guardaespaldas japoneses que ahora la celebridad nipona estaba perdida…

Basto solo una orden para que la misma cantidad de guardaespaldas americanos aparecieran y buscasen a la joven mientras los japoneses apartaban a la multitud, en tanta desesperación, ryoma sintió como le halaban hacia abajo, era sakuno

-que haces, no puedes desaparecer así de la nada y..  
- nos llevaran con Idomu, y no quiero ser regañada por el  
- que sugieres, escabullirnos debajo de toda esta gente  
- pensaba pararme y decir que me sentía mal y axial ser llevada de emergencia a un hospital, pero tu idea es mejor  
- Sakuno, es peligroso  
- sobreviví contigo en la cabaña, créeme esto será sencillo

Ryoma se sonrojo, y que creía, que el era el único que notaba su repentino cambio de actitud, eso lo aclararía con ella luego, ahora debía seguirla, mejor dicho abrazarla ya que cientos de fans descontrolados intentaban tocarla y pedirle autógrafos, si fuesen solo chicas no le hubiese molestado, pero eran tantos que hasta viejos se colaban para verla de cerca

Cuando al fin salieron de entre toda esa gente, Ryoma la tomo de la mano, llamo a un taxi y salieron de ahí lo mas rápido posible, dejando atrás guardaespaldas, maletas, documentos y …..Dinero o.o

-ryoma, ¿Qué pasa?  
- traes plata?  
- si, n.n, pero dudo que un taxi acepte tarjetas de crédito  
No se preocupe señorita dijo el taxista con unos cuantos autógrafos para mi y mi familia bastara, solo dígame donde los llevo  
- ryoma?  
- estoy pensando…..  
- o.o ya?  
- que tal a tu casa  
- en mi casa vive Idomu  
- Que, , bueno, y la de tu abuela  
- o.o, Idomu conoce donde queda..  
- Y con osakada  
- Esta en Europa u.u  
- no se me ocurre nada mas  
- y que tal tu casa?  
- el templo?  
- templo?

-yo me entiendo ryoma se acerco a la parte del conductor y le dijo al taxista la dirección, después, retomo su asiento alado de sakuno, mirándola de arriba abajo , imaginándose cientos de ideas para "divertirse" con ella

- ¬¬ que tanto miras?  
- (sacudiendo la cabeza), es tu culpa  
- mi culpa? o.o  
- y esas ropas!  
- que tiene mi ropa auto mirándose  
- y no cruces las piernas!  
- o.oU

La risa del taxista interrumpió su escenita creo que es mejor que deje a la señorita lejos de usted Jove

- no se meta!  
- o.o no entiendo?…

Ryoma se volteo, dejando a sakuno con muchos "¿?" sobre ella, el taxista seguía riendo por lo bajo, intentando no molestar al joven tenista de nuevo. Después de casi media hora de recorrido dejo a ambos jóvenes en un templo 76y no se fue sin antes decirle a Ryoma que un templo no era un buen lugar para (pero fue interrumpido) y ryoma tiro la puerta del taxi y se llevo a sakuno adentro

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-vivías aquí?  
- si encendiendo las luces la segunda habitación del cuarto de arriba era de nanako, tu puedes quedarte ahí  
- nanako  
-mi prima  
- n.n, gracias /viendo a Ryoma salir hacia un traspatio / a donde vas?  
- te conviene que me mantenga alejado, por lo menos esta noche  
-o.oU esta bien…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente, en diferentes partes del mundo, dos manager tiraron una o dos cosas de sus escritorios al leer un articulo de una muy conocida revista "soho"

Angelina Jolie y Brat Pit quedaron al olvido, Ryoma Echizen, importante tenista comienza una relación amorosa con la cantante y diva japonesa Sakuno Ryusaki, lo que le causara varios problemas ya que ella esta ya comprometida con el hijo del empresario mas importante de todo Japón que a la vez es su representante, por otra parte varias de las fans del príncipe del tenis prometen suicidarse, mientras que los de la diva japonesa solo desean la muerte para el tenista después de haber visto escandalosas fotos que se exhiben libremente en la red, pagina que actualmente esta siendo demandada tanto por la parte Americana como por la Nipona

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**N/ahodoll: **Bueno, este cap no era nada mas que un mato para dar a conocer mis futuras ideas que por ahora no serán reveladas, n.n, la verda, la verdad, la verdad, a mi no me gusto, pero a Miki-chan si, y eso es bueno, o.o y ahora me voy, a ver si les actualizo ayúdame.

Ah, **para SakuraNarusakawa**, el nombre del grupo es RyoSaku fans, aquí te pongo el URL: http/groups. en respuesta para las que quieren **la conti de carta**: T.T yo tambien quiero la conti, o.o acepto ideas, gracias!

**Y aclarándoles** algo sobre **ayúdame:** no todo es lo que parece (XD no les aclare nada o.o)

**Saludos a : **marip, Winry, Sakuno, Sabri, Cinthia, TusAsakura, Nicole, y6 a todas! las qulo muxo


End file.
